I'll die without you
by Arvi
Summary: Naruto on joutunut mielisairaalaan eikä hän itse muista minkä takia. Kaiken lisäksi kettupojalle on tiedossa vierailija, Sasuke, joka on tullut sanomaan Narutolle hyvästi, mutta minkä takia? SasuNarua, angstia, AUtarina, kuolemaa.


Virnistin leveämmin kuin koskaan.

Katsoit minua tyhjästi, sillä et ymmärtänyt miten saatoin aina vain hymyillä. Hymyilin silloinkin, kun minuun sattui. Hymyilin, kun tunsin kipua. Hymyilin, kun kerroit minulle inhottavia asioita.  
Istuin kovalla lattialla katsoen sinua pää kallellaan. Sinä seisoit paikallasi, raskaan oven edessä, joka hetki sitten oli auennut ja näin mustaakin mustemman tukkasi pitkästä aikaa.  
Pidin tukastasi, joka oli aina sekaisin. Se oli minusta todella puoleensa vetävä.  
Ennen vanhaa minä kampasin omat suortuvani mallikkaasti taaksepäin, mutta kun tapasin sinut, tyylini muuttui oitis samanlaiseksi, kuin sinullakin.   
Ihailin sinua.

Kauanko siitä olikaan, kun sinä viimeksi kosketit minua?  
Liian kauan.  
Katselit ympärillesi kylmästi. Et ymmärtänyt, miksi minä olin täällä.   
Et ymmärtänyt yleensäkään mitään minusta, ja minä vielä vähemmän sinusta.  
Tai sitten ymmärsit, mutta et halunnut ymmärtää. Et ehkä sietänyt katsoa, kuinka minä kärsin täällä.

Virnistin.

Jos olisin kyennyt, olisin hypännyt päällesi, tarrautunut kiinni sinuun. Halusin niin kovasti, että pitelisit minua.  
Mutta en voinut. 

Liikahdin levottomana. Pakkopaitani kiristi minun kehoani inhottavasti, mutta olin jo tottunut siihen. Olin tottunut siihen jo puolivuotta sitten.  
Pudistit päätäsi ja kosketit pehmeää, valkoista seinää kalpealla kädelläsi.   
Olit niin hiljainen. Ehkä liiankin hiljainen.

Inahdin hiljaa ja heilautin kehoani sen verran, että pääsin seisomaan polvilleni.  
Katsoin tummia silmiäsi, jotka tarkkailivat tyhjinä tämän pyöreän huoneen seiniä.  
Huokaisit pian hiljaa ja laskit kätesi velttona alas. Katseesi lipui lattialle.  
En enää edes muistanut miksi olin täällä. Etkä sinä suostunut kertomaan sitä.  
Ihmettelin myös usein, että mistä olit saanut pahan arven poskeesi. Se oli kuulemma pysyvä.  
Et kertonut minulle, kuka sinua oli puukottanut kasvoillesi. Et kuulemma halunnut pahoittaa mieltäni.

Hymyilin.

No, jos et halunnut, niin en pakottanut.  
"Voitko koskettaa minua?" kysyin ujosti, mutta vaativasti.  
Halusin todella tuntea kosketuksesi. Edes tämän kerran.  
Siirsit katseesi minuun. Olit sanonut monesti, kuinka kauniit, siniset silmät minulla oli ja ilman niitä, minä en olisi minä. 

Astahdit eteenpäin ja haroit tukkaasi silmiesi edestä.   
Värähtelin innosta, kun lähestyit minua.

Pian kyykistyit eteeni ja nuolaisit huuliasi, jotka olivat jo valmiiksi kosteat.  
Hihitin jännityksestä ja istuuduin polvi-istuntaan.  
Sinä huokaisit hiljaa ja menit kontillesi, kasvot ollen minuun päin yhä.  
Suljin silmäni ja virnistin jälleen. Iloitsin todella tästä hetkestä.   
Liikahdit eteenpäin.

Olit pian jalkojeni päällä, niin että omat jalkasi olivat omieni kummallakin puolella.   
Kätesi karkasivat taakseni ja koskettelivat selkääni.   
Tunsin lämpimän hengityksesi ja kihersin hiljaa.  
Tämä oli parasta mitä minulle oli koskaan tapahtunut.  
Kohta vasen kämmenesi kosketti lämmintä poskeani.  
Painaudut lähemmäs minua ja tunsin vahvat lihaksesi omiani vasten.   
Olit niin rauhallinen.

Huulesi olivat omieni lähellä, mutta en aivan koskettanut niitä.  
Hymy nousi pienesti kasvoillesi ja suljit silmiäsi.  
Nautin kehosi lämmöstä ja jokaisesta lihaksesi värähtelystä. En nimittäin saisi ehkä enää tuntea sinua tällä tavalla. 

Otsasi kosketti otsaani.

Nenäsi kosketti nenääni.

Hymyilin ja käänsin hiukan päätäni kallelleen ja painoin huuleni omillesi.  
Sinä et vetäytynyt pois, josta minä olin todella mielissäni.   
Painoit minua vain lähemmäs itseäsi ja aukaisit suutasi päästäen kieleni omasi luokse.  
Hymisit tyytyväisenä, kun suutelin sinua koko ajan vain nälkäisemmin ja kiihkeämmin.  
Kätesi valuivat housujeni luokse.  
Värähtelin pienesti, kun koskettelin kielelläni sinun kieltäsi.  
Kaikki olisivat huomanneet heti, että tämä ei ollut meidän ensimmäinen kertamme.  
Ajatukseni keskeytyi, kun kuulin raskaan, pehmustetun oven avautuvan ja sisään astui nuori hoitaja.

Hoitaja katsoi minua hämillään ja henkäisi hiljaa "homoja".  
Silloin sinulla napsahti päässäsi ja vetäydyit minusta kauemmas.  
Nousit seisomaan äkisti ja käännyit katsomaan tuota nuorta naista, joka oli paikoillaan järkytyksestä, eikä kyennyt liikkumaan.   
Et pitänyt siitä, kun meistä käytettiin sitä nimitystä. Olit lyönyt ties kuinka monta henkilöä sen takia.

Nostit leukaasi omahyväisenä ja virnistit pirullisesti.  
Naishoitaja katsoi sinua kauhistuneena.   
En ymmärtänyt miksi hän pelkäsi sinua. Et kuitenkaan ollut lyömässä häntä.  
Olit juuri aukaisemassa suutasi, kun nainen säpsähti.

"Vierailu päättyy viiden minuutin päästä", hän sanoi ja sulki oven nopeasti.  
Pudistit päätäsi ja puristit käsiäsi nyrkkeihin.

Katsoin sinun selkääsi mietteliäänä, vaikkakin hymyillen.

Inhosin tuota puolta sinussa, mutta tiesin, että halusit suojata minua olemalla kylmä ja ilkeä.  
Halusit suojella minua. Minäkin halusin suojella sinua, mutta en voinut, en tässä tilassa.  
Kosketit haavaasi pienesti ja käännyit minua kohti.  
Hiljaisuus tässä huoneessa oli kiduttava ja värisin levottomana.  
"Rakastan sinua", sanoit hiljaa. 

Minun hymyni kaikkosi hetkeksi ja katsoin sinua suu hiukan auki.  
Et ollut ikinä sanonut minulle noin ja nyt, kun sanoit sen mitä olin aina halunnut kuulla, niin..  
Minusta tuntui, että kaikki ei ollut kohdallaan.  
Liikahdit kiusallisesti. 

Tajusin vaivautuneisuutesi ja virnistin leveästi.   
"Kiitos", sanoin ja suljin silmiäni.  
Kuulin kuinka pehmeät askeleesi lähestyivät minua, kyykistyit eteeni ja kosketit leukaani hellästi.  
"Minun olisi pitänyt sanoa se jo aikaisemmin", mumisit.

Hymähdin. 

"Parempi myöhään, kuin ei milloinkaan", vastasin ja raotin toista silmääni katsellen sinua.  
Laskit katseesi maahan. Huomasin, kuinka sanani satuttivat sinua.  
"Niin.. Tämä todellakin on liian myöhäistä." 

Kohotin kulmiani.

"Voimme korjata asian, kun pääsen täältä pois", totesin ja irvistin ilkikurisena.   
Tärisit hiljaa ja ummistit silmäsi.

"Kuka on sanonut sinulle, että pääsisit täältä ikinä pois?" kysyit ja pidättelit kyyneliäsi.   
"Huh?" äännähdin yllättyneenä ja en enää hymyillyt.

Painauduit minua vasten ja kiedoit kätesi ympärilleni. Pääsi lepäsi aivan lähellä poskeani.  
"Hei.. Mitä sinä tarkoitit äskeisellä?" kysyin stressaantuneena ja kiemurtelin epäillen.  
Puristit minua tiiviimmin itseäsi vasten ja tunsin kuinka kyyneleesi kastelivat paitaani.  
"Rakastan sinua", sanoit hiljaa ja purit huultasi tuskallisena.

Hymähdin. 

En ymmärtänyt todellakaan sinua, mutta ymmärsin sen, että jokin oli pahasti pielessä.  
"Annathan anteeksi?" kuiskasit korvaani ja vilkaisin kosteita silmiäsi. 

Nyökkäsin.

Pian raskas ovi raottui uudelleen ja kuului yskäisy.  
Vanhahko mies seisoi oven suussa ja pelokas hoitaja hänen takanaan.  
"Teidän on aika poistua", mies sanoi ja sinä puristit minua tiiviimmin.   
"Rakastan sinua, aina", supisit korvaani ja loit minuun vielä yhden katseen.  
Hymyilit..

En ollut koskaan nähnyt sinun hymyilevän tuolla tavalla, joten se sai minut hämilleen.   
Nousit seisomaan laiskasti ja käänsit selkäsi minulle.  
Katsoin ihmeissäni, kuinka menit ovelle.  
"Nähdään taas!" huusin iloisena.  
Murahdit.

"Typerys.." kuulin sinun sanovan ja kihersin onnellisena.  
Ovi sulkeutui ja minä jäin istumaan yksin lattialle, sen vanhan miehen kanssa, joka piteli ruiskua kämmenessään.

En osannut pelätä sitä hetkeä, sillä en ymmärtänyt mistä oli kyse.  
Mies astui lähemmäs minua ja oli pian vierelläni.  
"Toivon kovasti, ettet olisi tehnyt sitä kauheaa murhaa.. On surullista, kun joudun tekemään tämän näin", hän sanoi karheasti ja otti kiinni leuastani, taivuttaen päätäni sen verran, että kaulani paljastui kunnolla.

En ymmärtänyt.

Miksi kaikki hoitajat, lääkärit ja terapeutit puhuivat jostakin murhasta?  
Olinko minä tappanut jonkun?

_"Hirviö! Älä tule lähemmäs! Elä satuta minua enempää!" _

Kuulin aivoissani itkua. Hahmotin verta ympärilläni.  
Tärisin ja aloin vajota hiljalleen pimeyteen.

_Verta kaikkialla.. Näen vain verta.. Ruumiita.. Katson käsiäni. Ne ovat aivan kauttaaltaan tummassa veressä. Astahdin taaksepäin ja törmäsin johonkin pehmeään. Käännyin pelokkaana ympäri ja kohtasin katseesi. En kuitenkaan tajunnut, että seisoit siinä silloin, vaan löin sinua todella kovaa kasvoillesi, kädelläni, jota korosti terävät kynnet. Vertasi lennähti kasvoilleni ja olin vähän aikaa shokissa. Lopulta tajusin ketä olin lyönyt. Vajosit maahan ja pitelit naamaasi käsilläsi. Kyykistyin hädissään viereesi ja tärisin siinä._

Tunsin terävän piikin kaulassani, suoneni kohdalla.  
Inahdin hiljaa.  
Jos olisin voinut, olisin lyönyt sitä miestä kunnolla.  
Olin jo tarpeeksi kokenut tuskaa ja sekaannusta.   
Pimeys otti taas minusta vallan.

_"Anna anteeksi.. Minä en huomannut", sopertelin sinulle hämmennyksissä. Vilkaisit minua veristen kämmeniesi takaa, mutta katseesi osui takanani oleviin ihmisiin. He kaikki olivat kuolleita.  
"Miksi?" kysyit hiljaa ja yskit verta kurkustasi lattialle. Kallistin päätäni ja hymähdin. Olin aivan sekaisin.  
"He haukkuivat meitä homoiksi.. Halusin tehdä heille selväksi, että sinä et pidä siitä sanasta", sanoin totuuden ja nuolaisin verisiä huuliani, hymyillen epäluuloisesti. Huokaisit hiljaa. Tiesit, että olin ottanut sinusta mallia. Sinä et kuitenkaan tappanut koskaan. Pimeys ympärillämme voimistui. Sinä aloit yhtäkkiä etääntyä minusta.  
"Mihin sinä menet?!" huusin perääsi, mutta et kuullut. Olit koko ajan kauempana ja kauempana, vaikka kuinka yritin juosta perääsi. _

_Pian katosit kokonaan pimeyteen, ja minä.. jäin yksin. _

Silmissäni sumeni, kun mies irrotti piikin kaulastani ja nousi seisomaan.   
Horjahtelin uupuneena ja lopulta kaaduin kyljelleni kylmälle lattialle.  
Silmäni sulkeutuivat ja hengitykseni vaikeni. En saanut kunnolla happea.  
Tärisin.. Minua pelotti.

Olin pimeydessä, mutta näin vielä tutut valkoiset seinät ympärilläni.  
"Toivottavasti sinua armahdetaan tuonpuoleisessa", mies sanoi ja asteli oven luokse.  
Hän vilkaisi minua tyynesti, aukaisi oven, sammutti valon huoneestani ja sulki oven.  
Oli niin pimeää.  
Tunsin kylmyyttä ympärilläni.  
Hahmotin vain verta ympärilläni, tyhjyyttä.  
Kaipasin sinua.  
En halunnut olla yksin.  
Pian en saanut enää henkeä ja hätäännyin.   
Tajuntani katosi ja pian myös elämäni.

Seisoin pimeydessä.. Pimeydessä. Kuulin kuitenkin tässä hiljaisuudessa tuulen ulvonnan. Tässä pimeydessä tuuli.. Tiesin sen, sillä vaalea hiuspehkoni värähteli sen voimasta, mutta.. Minä en tuntenut sen tuulen kosketusta ihollani.. Kyynel vierähti poskelleni, mutta en tuntenut sen lämpöä ihollani. En tuntenut mitään.. Katsoin kättäni. Se oli yhä veressä. Puraisin huultani ja pidättelin itkuani.

Näinkö ihmisen, hirviön, elämä loppuu? Vajosin polvilleni. Katsoin tyhjyyttä edessäni.  
"Kaipaan sinua.." mumisin hiljaa ja kurottelin kädelläni olematonta edessäni.   
"Haluan tuntea sinut lähelläni".  
Nielaisin hiljaa ja laskin käteni alas.  
"Miksi et vain voinut sanoa mikä minua odotti?"  
Puristin käteni nyrkkeihin ja löin tyhjää maata niin kovaa kuin pystyin.  
"Miksi jätit minut!?" huusin.  
En tietenkään saanut vastausta.. Tuuli vain ujelsi korvissani.  
Huokaisin väsyneenä ja kellahdin selälleni.

"Tässäkö se sitten on? Loppuni? Seuraavaksi katoan varmaan tyhjyyteen, enkä enää edes muista olemassaoloani.." kuiskasin hiljaa itselleni ja nielaisin.  
Pelko valtasi minun kehoni, mutta en oikeastaan välittänyt. Kaikkihan oli kuitenkin ohi.  
Kaikki oli ohi jo silloin, kun sinä lähdit.

´Oletko valmis luovuttamaan?´ kuulin äänen kaukaisuudesta ja nousin istumaan. Katselin ympärilleni ilmeettömänä. Pitikö minun luovuttaa, että pääsisin pois tästä tyhjyydestä? Enkö minä ollut jo luovuttanut? 

Nyökkäsin hiljaa ja tunsin kuinka tuuli voimistui. Suljin silmäni ja yritin hahmottaa sinut eteeni, mutta en pystynyt. Sydäntäni kirpaisi. Olisin niin halunnut nähdä kasvosi vielä kerran. Minua alkoi yhtäkkiä väsyttää, todella paljon. Ummistin silmiäni, mutta vain sen verran, että näin yhä tuon tyhjyyden edessäni.

"Mitä minulle tapahtuu?" kysyin hiljaisena tuntemattomalta. Ympärilläni alkoi pyöriä ja kömmähdin mahalleni. En jaksanut enää kannatella itseäni.

´Katoat. Katoat tyhjyyteen" hahmotin nuo sanat tuulessa ja peitin kasvoni maahan, jota ei oikeastaan ollut. Pian en tuntenut enää mitään. Kaikki hiljeni. Tiesin mitä oli tapahtumassa. Luomeni alkoivat käydä raskaiksi, joten suljin silmäni kokonaan. En kuullut mitään ja ajatukseni alkoi pätkiä. Pian en enää ajatellut mitään. Mutta yksi sana pinttyi mieleeni. Värähdin levottomana, mutta kohta en enää kyennyt liikkumaan. Kaikki pysähtyi. Näin mielessäni koko ohi menevän elämäni. Kaikki palautui mieleeni. Hymyilin väkisinkin. Näin kasvosi. Kuulin sanasi, kuinka aina haukuit minua. Tunsin kosketuksesi.  
Lopulta.. minä vain luovutin ja kaikki loppui.

_"Sasuke.." _

Kaikki oli totaalisesti ohi.


End file.
